The Tale of A Lady Knight and her Dragon
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: This is a story of how Inko could have reacted after being told her child was quirkless. How her reactions changed the world for the better.


I do not own My Hero Academia.

Notes: This is un-betaed ran it though the spell checking program and fixed what is showed. But there are things I and the program missed but I am still going to post it. If and when you my readers spot something let me know nicely. The second note this is a girl Izuku story and if you do not like that than stop reading right now. And the last note this is more than likely going to be a one shot story. I am unsure if I will add more.

The Tale of A Lady Knight and her Dragon.

"Thank you for taking Izuku and Katsuki to this for me," Inko said

"I am just glad I could get the day off at the last second. It really sucks about your refrigerator going out like it did." I told her.

"It was old when we got it second hand. No what really bothers me is the mix up on the dilivery dates. I was looking forward to this Hero-con myself," Inko told me as our children ran out of Izuku room dress up as some hero or another.

"So who are you two dashing heroes?" I asked

"I am Lady Knight and this is Dragon Knight" Izuku said it was only then I realized their outfits matched.

"Um Izuku honey have you been watching clips on the computer without telling me?" Inko asked

"Nope there mine and Kacchan's hero names" Izuku said with a smile.

"Okay, you have fun and do as Mitsuki tells you. She has your money and know just how much you are allowed to spend," Inko said before telling us we best hurry before we were late. That had the kids rushing to the door telling me to hurry up. Hours later I found myself wishing I had taken my husband offer up on taking the children. I had heard of Hero-con before but had never been to one and had no plans of ever coming again.

It was not packed like I had assumed it would be and the prices where cheaper than I thought they would be. But there were not a lot of big time heroes here so I left bad for the kids, Izuku had told me she heard the All Might would be there. But it turned out his side kick Sir Knighteye was the person that came. Izuku had pouted for about five seconds before getting her picture with him anyway. I did think their little conversions about his quirk were odd but Izuku was like that sometimes.

"After this we are getting lunch and if you two complain I will make you take a nap," I said as my son started to say something. Even lunch at this event had to do with a hero; a new hero Lunch-Rush was catering the event in hopes of landing a job and U.A.

"This is great curry I hope you get your job sir," Izuku said how the girl could eat curry that spicy but my Katsuki was the same if not worse about spicy food. I just sighed and order extra milk knowing those two they forgot how I hate spicy food. The rest of the passed in a blur and by the time I said it was over I knew I would have to call a cab as there was no way I could take all the stuff they had bought and two sleeping children home on a train.

"Do you need some help?" Someone asked from behind me I blinked a few times it was Sir Kighteye.

"I just need to call a cab there is no way I can take a train with all this and these to sleeping," I said pointing to the two children whom where somehow sleeping standing up.

"I have a car coming," he said

"No it is okay," "My Quirk allows me to see the future of a person my touching them and then making eye contact. I try to avoid that when not working but it happened today with this young lady." He told me.

"Is there something going to happen to Ikuzu-chan?" I asked

"I do not know I could not read her clearly. That has never happened before, I would very much like to speak to her parents if possible," he told me I nodded at that.

"Her mother is at home but her father is overseas for a job and should be back in a week's time," I told him just as a car pulled up. The drive quickly loaded the kids' things as I put the kids in car seats. "Did you read me or my son to know I would take you up on your offer after telling me what you just did?" I asked

"I read you I try not to read children unless it is needed," he told me. At least the guy had some morals. I frowned as I pressed the buzzer a third time Inko should have been home.

"Odd she should be home maybe she went out, I wouldn't blame her she is long overdue for some time to herself," I said

"I can wait that is if you do not mind," he told me.

"You can join us for dinner the kids will more than likely ask you all types of questions," I told him he smiled.

"I am always asked about my connection to All Might," he said I snorted at that.

"They might ask a few about him. I think Izuku might me his biggest fan but they both want to be heroes so they ask any hero they come across about that," I told him once at the house my husband helped me settle the kids in Katsuki's room. I quickly told Masaru why I had brought the children here along with Sir Kighteye home.

"Odd that she wasn't there," He said as we came into the kitchen.

"I get the tea started you set down. I know you have been on your feet all day," Masaru said I would have kissed him if it had just been us.

"I have a few questions for you sir." Sir Kighteye looked at me before telling me to ask them.

"Do I get cute grandkids? And if so how many?" I asked he sputtered a little.

"Most do not ask me that," he said

"I am not like most so what are my answers?" I asked

"Your children give you all the grandchildren you wish for," he told me I smiled at that. It was about an hour later when I heard the kids running down the stairs.

"Dad we're hungry, Deku! Sir Kighteye is at the table!" Katsuki yelled

"Every funny Kacchan, oh he really is!" what every she said was lost in babble Katsuki nodded along with whatever she was saying.

"I'll try Inko again," I said as my husband got the kids settle by saying he was going to fix dinner.

"Izuku do you have your house key?" I asked she nodded and handed it over before following Katsuki up stairs where my husband was waiting to give them a bath. While Sir Kighteye and I went to check in on Inko. Hopeful nothing was wrong I frowned when I opened the apartment door.

"What is it?" Sir Kighteye asked

"The reason I took the children today was because that refrigerator went out and had to be replaced. Yet it is still here let me go look for her before calling the police," I said

"There is a letter for you on the table," he said I blinked at that before snatching it up. By the time I had finished it I was be owned pissed. "I need to pack some things for Izuku," I told him as I stomped out of the room. The bitch had left her only child because the girl did not have a quirk!

"The girl has a quirk I was able to see that much," Sir Knighteye said as he read the letter I had tossed on the floor. I glared at him the finished making my way to Izuku room I wanted to scream when I found a bag waiting on me. I quickly went thought it to make sure there was enough things I knew the girl liked. I packed the rest of the girls under clothing and her pajamas along with her favorite doll and the blanket. Once all that was packed I got another bag to collect her notebooks and all the things her father had sent her.

"Come on it is going to take some time to get a hold of her father," I said he nodded and took the other two bags I had packed. I grabbed the address book on the way out.

"Did you see this?" I demanded once we were on the way back to the house.

"No what little I saw I did not understand that is why I wanted to talk with her parents," he told me and from the look he was giving I knew he was telling the truth.

"I put the kids to bed had a feeling something was wrong," Masaru said as we came in I just handed him the letter while going to the phone. It was late and I hadn't been able to get a hold of Hisahi at any of the numbers in the book. I had just tossed it at the wall when I heard one of the children coming down stairs. I smiled when I saw Izuku walking half asleep into the kitchen

"Izuku-chan I need to get a hold of your papa and the number I have isn't working do you know another on I can use?" I asked the sleep girl she looked at me than walked to her bag before pulling out a phone. I blinked at that. Inko had told me they could not afford a cell phone yet Izuku had one. The girl yawned as she pushed a few buttons "Uncle, Momma Mitsuki needs to talk to Papa and okay. Uncle wants to talk to you," she said as she handed me the phone Masaru scooped her up and took her the kitchen to get the water she had come for.

"Make her go to the bathroom and wake our boy to do the same," I told him.

"Sorry about that sir." "What has happened to Inko?" he asked

"She left; she somehow got it into her head that Izuku is quirkless and left. We have no idea where she is and none of the number she has worked." I told him.

"I will find him, it might take some time. Will you be able to look after Izuku while I do this?" He asked

"She is my son's best friend and packed a few bags for her. And if that woman comes back she sure as hell won't be taking Izuku with her," I snapped

"I see why my niece likes you. There is one more thing and it would be asking a favor of you." Izuku uncle said. I sighed looked at the ceiling.

"If it is to help find the flame head faster I will do it," I told him

"No questions asked?" the man asked

"If you're related to that man you cannot be all that bad," I told him he laughed at that.

"I will be by in the morning Izuku has something that will help me in my search," he said before hanging up. I put the phone back in her bag.

"Would it be too much of imposition if I stayed the night?" Sit Kighteye asked I jumped out of my skin I had forgotten about him.

"You would just come back in the morning if I said no," I said the he just smiled at me.

"I show you go the guest room. If you are the first one up turn on the coffee pot. My husband is not the best person without his morning pot of that cross tar," I said as he followed me up the stairs.

"So what is going on? Masaru asked as I came into the bedroom.

"I got a hold of Izuku Uncle. He is coming by in the morning to collect something from Izuku and ask me a favor. I didn't know she had an Uncle! Did you know she has a cell phone? I was talking about getting one and Inko said they cost too much," I said

"How long do you think she has been planning this?" he asked

"I have no idea but if I get a hold of her I am going to show her I am not just another pretty face," I said as I hit my pillow.

"I have never hit a woman needlessly but I might make a case for her. We best get some sleep those two will be up a dawn more than likely," he said I just sighed knowing he was right. Luckily all the adults were up before the children. I had just heard them coming down the stairs just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," I heard my son call.

"Oh no you don't I will get it," I said he pouted at me but waited to see who was at the door. After opening the door and before I could greet the man there my son was freaking out so much so it had both my husband and our guest rushing into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Izuku uncle demanded

"I could ask the same to you Endeavor," Sir Knighteye said this was Endeavor well that explained Katsuki sparse attack.

"Uncle why are you here? Is something wrong with Papa?" Izuku asked

"Uncle?" Katsuki said softly

"Not that I know of but I was asked to collect him and your Momma had to go out of town for some reason. But Mrs. Bakugo said she would watch you and Shoto-kun for me," He said Izuku smiled at him.

"He is doing better I got him a lot of autographs yesterday. Kacchan you really should thank Uncle for the tickets," Izuku said but Katsuki just kept repeating Uncle at her.

"Shoto I want you to behave for Mrs. Bakugo while I am gone. Try and have some fun, Izuku do not let him sit around. You have my permission to light him on fire if need be," Endeavor said

"Yes sir, come on Sho-sho I will show you Kacchan room you can stay in there with us until our Papas are back," she said as she pulled the boys along.

"What happened to him?" I found myself asking once the children were out of the room. I was glared at.

"His mother is sick, postpartum she was doing good but had a break and took it out on him. Recovery girl will be by to look at him on Monday if I am not back by then. I am sorry for the imposition this puts on you," He told me.

"So long as the boy is alright that is all that matters," I told him he nodded.

"I really should be leaving but I need to get something off Iz-chan and you Sir Knighteye need to call your friend. I got a gut feeling I will need his help," Endeavor said before yelling for the children. They can rushing back down the stair and would have run down the stairs if not for the look Endeavor shot at them.

"Iz-chan I need the doll you Papa gave you before he left," he said the girl nodded before rushing over to her bag and unclipping the little monkey on the bag


End file.
